


Суша и море

by WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [4]
Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Crossover, Different Gender AU, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/WTF%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202021
Summary: Урсула предупреждал.
Relationships: male!Ariel/male!Ursula
Series: тексты G-PG-13 WTF Box of Chocolates 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133789
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Все работы WTF Box of Chocolates 2021





	Суша и море

― Бедный, наивный мальчик, ― говорит Урсула, растягивая гласные в словах, а губы в улыбке.

Если бы Урсула был женщиной, это наверное звучало бы обманчиво мягко, сочувствующе, затягивало всё глубже, к самому дну. Однако сейчас Ариэль слышит лишь неприкрытую, ничем не замаскированную насмешку, едкую, словно яд морской змеи. Ну или синекольчатого осьминога. Ариэль думает, что изменить цвет своих щупалец ― не слишком сложная задача для того, кто без видимых усилий сумел превратить хвост в человеческие ноги.

― А я ведь предупреждал тебя, ― продолжает Урсула, и Ариэль быстро моргает, пытаясь прогнать видение собственной крови, струйкой поднимающейся то ли из сердца, то ли из горла.

― Создания, обитающие на суше, жестоки и глупы, ― эти слова Ариэль слышит не в первый раз, именно с ними Урсула протянул ему чёртов магический контракт.

― Особенно люди, ― шепчет Урсула ему на ухо, подплыв ближе, слегка касается щупальцами обнажённой кожи предплечья Ариэля.

Тот не отстраняется, даже не вздрагивает, почувствовав как липнут к коже присоски, пытаясь удержать его на месте. В океане многие пытаются за что-то держаться, каждый по-своему. Присосками, ворсинками, щупальцами, ножками, окаменевшими телами, наивными привязанностями и семейными ценностями. Ариэль благодарен своим сёстрам и обязательно скажет спасибо каждой ― погладит по тому, что осталось от некогда прекрасных волос, и попросит прощения за собственную глупость и неумение слушать.

― Просто подумай, ― лениво протягивает Урсула, отпуская Ариэля, и отплывает к нише, в которой блестят глазами его верные мурены.

Ариэль знает, что, как будущий правитель, должен уважать любую жизнь в океане. Хотя, после всего произошедшего отец, наверняка решит передать трон кому-нибудь другому, более достойному. А это значит, что можно неприязненно скривиться, глядя, как Урсула наглаживает довольно морщащихся мурен.

― Можно убить, чтобы защитить свой дом, свою территорию, своих детей. ― Урсула взмахивает рукой, и из котла всплывает светящийся шар, в котором отражается краб, нападающий на морскую змею.

― Можно убить, что бы самому не умереть с голоду, ― кит заглатывает криль.

― Можно убить соперника, врага, ― две черепахи-самца, сражающиеся за внимание самки.

― Но убить за любовь могут только люди, ― шар вспыхивает красным, жёлтым и оранжевым, после чего затягивается чёрным.

Эрик называл это костром.

Ариэль молчит, всматриваясь в красные всполохи волос, мелькающие в огне ― щадить его чувства Урсула не собирается. Смотрит на собственную фигуру, постепенно обращающуюся в чёрно-серый пепел, ещё раз мысленно благодарит сестёр, спасших его своей жертвой, но продолжает не понимать до кома в горле. Почему люди так жестоки. Что плохого в том, чтобы любить другого человека, даже если он тоже самец.

Урсула усмехается и притягивает к себе, немного болезненно, но искренне, не стесняясь, совсем не так, как это делал Эрик.

― На суше ― ненависть и смерть, ― шипит крутящаяся рядом мурена, небрежным движением хвоста заставляя Ариэля смотреть прямо в лицо Урсулы.

― В море ― любовь и жизнь, ― отзывается другая, сворачиваясь у Ариэля на шее.


End file.
